J'aurai jamais dû!
by Sadiic
Summary: Pendant que Harry se fait mettre à la porte par les Dursley, Rogue s'amuse avec l'oiseau du directeur  Et niarf! Une plume en moins!XD .Sauf qu'il aurait pas dû. Vraiment pas dû!
1. Chapter 1

**Certains connaissent peut-être déjà cette histoire et je dirais que c'est normale J'avais publié cette fiction sur un blog et ne l'ai jamais finie. J'espère pouvoir réparer ce tord !**

**Sur ce :**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Comment donner l'envie à un prof sadique de perdre ses mauvaises habitudes toutes aussi sadiques.<strong>_

La nuit tombait sur Privet Drive et les quelques étoiles présentes dans le ciel Londonien suffisaient à discerner les contours d'une forme étrange, auréolée de mystère et flottant de façon bancale dans la voûte céleste.

Cette forme se dirigeait droit vers le n°4 de la rue.

Harry Potter faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre. Il se demandait si ses deux meilleurs amis avaient oublié son anniversaire. Plus la journée du 31 juillet touchait à son terme, plus il ressentait de la déception de n'avoir reçu aucune nouvelle de Ron et d'Hermione.

Depuis la mort de Sirius, Mr et Mrs Dursley, la tante et l'oncle d'Harry, se montraient de plus en plus dur avec lui. Pour Harry, cela ne faisait pas de doute qu'ils cherchaient à se venger de la peur qu'il leur donnait chaque fois qu'il parlait de son parrain. Bien sur, il avait déjà connu la faim et les nombreuses corvées que lui imposait sa seule famille mais jamais aussi durement. Dans ses moments de repos, il espérait plus que tout au monde recevoir de nouvelles de son monde. Même une lettre de son détesté professeur de potion serait la bienvenue! Pendant qu'il tournait en rond, un grand et féroce :

« -POTTER ! ! ! ! »

se fit entendre. A contre cœur, il descendit en se préparant au pire. Les Dursley étaient rassemblés dans le salon avec, au centre, l'oncle Vernon dont le visage avait pris une couleur violacée.

- Qu'est ce que c'est CA ? Rugi- il en brandissant de sa main gauche un hibou qui ressemblé plutôt a un plumeau. Je croyais t'avoir dit que je ne voulais plus voir un seul de ces maudits piafs dans cette maison !

- En effet tu me l'avais dit et pour répondre a ta première question, c'est un hibou du nom de Errol qui appartient a mon ami Ron, répondit calmement Harry. Mais ce ton calme fit exploser la colère de l'oncle Vernon qui rugit à nouveau:  
>- J'en plus qu'assez de toi et de tes trucs...bizarres. Mon garçon, tu peux tout de suite allez faire ta valise. Tu quittes cette maison sur-le-champ. »<p>

Harry ne répliqua pas de peur d'aggraver la situation. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire par rapport à cette décision.

Deux heures plus tard, Harry était à la rue avec son énorme valise et Hedwige, ne sachant pas ce qu'il pouvait faire pour trouver un abri avant la nuit qui commençait déjà à tombée. Après deux minutes de réflexion, il trouva une solution, leva sa baguette et quelques instants plus tard, un magnifique bus à impérial violet apparut devant lui. Le visage boutonneux de Stan Rocade apparut à la porte du Magicobus. Celui-ci l'aida à monter ses bagages à l'intérieur et lui donna un ticket.  
>Puis le bus se remit en marche direction : le Terrier !<p>

Severus Rogue marchait d'un pas déterminé vers le bureau directorial. Le tar…le vi..uhm uhm le professeur Dumbledore venait de le convoquer [(_Severus : Personne ne convoque un Rogue, stupide auteure !)_. Le professeur Dumbledore venait DONC de le convier aimablement à venir régler une affaire dans son bureau.

Le maître des potions s'avança dans le bureau, son regard parcouru les lieux, les nombreux livres, les beaux instruments d'argent et LE PIAF !

Ricanant, Severus s'avança à pas de loup vers ledit piaf, endormi sur un perchoir d'or massif (C'est à que sert le pognon de l'école ?). Le prof se mit à hauteur de l'oiseau, l'observa, si calme dans son sommeil, et hurla :

-**WAZZAAAAAAAA !**

Fumseck s'éveilla brusquement, fit un bond jusqu'au plafond et prit feu une fois redescendu sur son perchoir.

Rigolant franchement face à sa farce, Severus ne vit pas entrer le grand Albus Dumbledore, qui n'avait pas loupé une seconde de la torture de son subordonné sur son cher oiseau. Ledit subordonné se retourna et, croisant le regard glaciale du directeur, su qu'il allait le payait cher. Très cher !

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà le premier chapitre de cette histoire refaite ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu et j'espère vous revoir pour la suite !<strong>

**Dans cette suite vous découvrirez:**

**-Un Severus prêt à se suicider (Severus: ça fait cinq ans que le materiel est prêt! Depuis que Potter Junior est arrivé dans cette école!)**

**-Un Dumbledore réjouit face aux déboires de son collègue**

**-Un Harry prêt à emprunter le matèriel de suicide de Rogue (Severus: Pas touche Potter, propriété privée! Il est hors de question que je vous prête m****a corde!)**

**-Un Fumseck...euh...comment dire**_..._**Je préfère ne rien dire!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour les gens ! Suite à une remarque de Tompotter12, j'arrête de causer avec ma conscience.**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos chtites reviews, ça fait plaisir.**

**Ce chapitre deux ne fait pas beaucoup dans l'humour, je pose juste la base du récit.**

* * *

><p><em>chapitre 2: <em>_OOOOSSSSCOOOUUUURRR__!_

Le trajet du Magicobus fut toujours aussi mouvementé que d'habitude. Heureusement, Harry ne tarda pas à apercevoir la maison bancale des Weasley. Il avait à peine descendu les marches du bus qu'il ne tarda à voir la silhouette de Mrs Weasley s'avancer vers lui à grand pas, la mine réjouie.

- Harry ! Tu arrives enfin ! Dit-elle en l'étreignant comme une mère.

- Comment ça enfin ? Vous étiez au courant que je me dirigeais vers le Terrier ?

- Dumbledore m'a prévenue. Rien ne lui échappe à cet homme là ! Allez, viens ! Ron va être heureux de te voir !

Suivie de près par Harry, Mrs Weasley entra dans le salon de la maison où tous les membres de la famille étaient rassemblés avec en plus...Dumbledore et Rogue. A l'entrée du Survivant, celui ci fit une grimace de dégout, bien visible, vers lui. Dumbledore, qui n'avait rien vu et arborait pour une raison inconnue une mine plus que réjouie, se dirigea vers Molly et lui dit :

- Merci Molly. Pouvez vous nous laissez seuls. Il faut que nous parlions en privé Harry, Severus et moi.

- Bien sûr monsieur. Vous avez entendu ? Tout le monde dehors, ajouta t elle à l'égard de son mari et de ses 7 enfants.

Dumbledore se tourna ensuite vers Harry et entreprit de lui expliquer sa présence ici et la mine de Rogue, plus maussade que d'habitude:  
>- Harry, j'ai appris par l'intermédiaire de membres de l'ordre que tu t'étais fais mettre à la porte par ton oncle. Mais au lieu de voir ça comme une nouvelle catastrophique, voyons le plutôt comme une chance inespérée de refaire ta vie.<p>

Refaire sa vie ? Harry ne comprit pas le sens de ces mots. Sa vie était très bien comme ça et la présence de Rogue lui semblait un mauvais présage, comme si sa vie, au lieu d'être refaite, allait se terminer brutalement et de façon douloureuse (exemple : brûlé par de l'acide, noyé dans un chaudron, intoxiqué au Nettoie-Tout Magique de la Mère Gratte-Sec…)

Dumbledore continua :

-Je disais donc : tu vas pouvoir refaire ta vie ! Avoir une famille, des préoccupations d'adolescents normaux etc etc ! Et nous en venons à la raison de la présence du Professeur Rogue. Vois-tu Harry, le Professeur Rogue a aimablement accepté de te prendre sous son aile (grâce à la persuasion d'une certaine personne) et de se faire passer pour ton père !

Au mot « père », Harry s'étrangla, souhaitant mourir, là, de suite et il semblait que le plus lourd fardeau de monde venait de s'abattre sur les épaules du potionniste (çà se dit ?).

-Mais…mais, commença Harry, bien décider à défendre chèrement sa peau.

Dumbledore leva une main autoritaire, interrompant son protégé :

-J'étais sûr que tu serais plus qu'heureux de cette nouvelle, dit-il précipitamment, un immense sourire (sadique ?) sur le visage. Tout comme le professeur Rogue avant toi ! Et bien il est temps que j'y aille, j'ai certains problèmes à régler rapidement. Bonnes vacances à tous les deux !

Il se leva et sorti de la maison, rapidement poursuivit par les deux hommes restés seuls dans le salon. Mais trop tard, Dumbledore avait transplané laissant ses victimes s'entre-tuer du regard.

Pour le première fois, Rogue parla :

-Bien , Potter, je viendrais vous chercher ici même ce Lundi, 8h00 pile. N'ayez aucun retard, je n'ai aucune envie d'avoir attendre que le Golden Boy des Griffondors termine de coiffer sa…superbe chevelure.

Sur ces mots, Rogue transplana, abandonnant son « fiston » chez les Weasley. Une fois seul, Hary s'éloigna du Terrier et quand il fut sûr de ne plus être entendu, il gueula :

-OOOOOOOOSSCOOUUUUURRR !

Le reste de la semaine au Terrier se passa sans joie. Personne n'avait le cœur à s'amuser depuis l'annonce du départ d'Harry pour l'Espagne (raison officielle inventée par le Directeur). Mais le plus dépressif était sans nul doute celui-ci (-Mais pourquoiiii moooiiiii ?). Ron passait son temps à essayer de le faire sourire (avec l'aide des jumeaux) :

- Aller mon vieux. Tu vas apprendre des tas de choses utiles !

- Sans parler du paysage, dit Fred

- Et des jolies filles, ajouta George.  
>Harry ne savez que penser. Il était partagé entre deux idées: le fait de passer plus d'un jour avec son professeur de potion (s'il survivait aux premières heures) mais en même temps, Dumbledore lui offrait la possibilité d'avoir à nouveau une famille.<p>

Il ne restait plus qu'une journée avant que Rogue vienne le chercher. Le soir, Harry fit sa valise et descendit près de la cheminée en attendant son professeur. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Celui-ci arriva deux minutes plus tard et après de longues embrassades (notez l'ironie), Rogue et Harry se dirigèrent dans la cheminée, direction le manoir Rogue et aussi direction le début du cauchemar !

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà le chapitre 2 de <strong>_**J'aurais jamais dû**_**. **

**Dites vos impressions, je respecte et je change les trucs qui gênent. Evitez juste les critiques le Lundi sous peine de vous faire engueuler par l'auteure qui passe des Lundis pourris.**

**MERCI !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Deux chapitres dans la soirée, si c'est pas super ça ? Je poste tant que c'est les vacances.**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

><p><em> Chapitre 3 : Un elfe pas comme les autres<em>

Harry eut l'impression de tournoyer pendant des dizaines de minutes ce qui laissait deviner que la maison du professeur de potion se trouvait assez loin du Terrier. Harry s'arrêta enfin et se retrouva dans ce qui semblait être salon d'un luxueux mais chaleureux manoir. Il n'eut pas le temps d'admirer la déco très longtemps car une... chose venait de ruer sur lui avec un cri sauvage (« Hiiiiiiii ! Enfin ! ») Et en l'étouffant .Dans un ultime reflexe, Harry sortit sa baguette, commença un sortilège de répulso et ...s'arrêta très vite devant le regard noir que Rogue (arrivé entre temps) lui lança. La chose relâcha alors son étreinte et le survivant fut surpris de rouver devant lui une magnifique jeune femme qui lui souriait.

-Potter, je vous présente Amélia ma Rogue d'un ton plus que gêné.

-Votre quoi?demanda Harry, plus que surprit

-ma femme Potter.

-Ahu.

Ce fut tout ce que Harry put repondre!Comment une femme aussi belle et charmante avait pu se retrouver avec LE maitre des cachots alias bâtard graisseux? Mais Harry tenait trop à la vie pour oser poser la question.  
>Harry sorti de sa « rêverie » grâce au hurlement de Rogue :<p>

-FEUILLE DE THE !

Presque aussitôt, un elfe de maison minuscule au sourire enfantin, vêtu d'une taie d'oreiller plus blanc que blanc (mais c'est quoi comme couleur ?non, là je déconne !je sors...) et nouée comme une couche, apparut :

-Le maitre a demandé Feuille de Thé ?couina l'elfe si aigue qu'elle paraissait irréelle.

-Feuille de Thé, voici Mr Potter. Il restera ici pendant un temps malheureusement indéfini et tu devras le traiter comme un membre de cette famille, en l'occurrence comme mon...fils.

Rogue mit un certain temps avant de prononcer ce dernier mot. La perspective de devoir traiter un James Potter miniature comme son fils lui inspirait un profond dégout :

-Bien pendant que je parlerai avec ma femme, tu montreras sa chambre à Mr Potter. Potter suivez-le !

Mais Harry ne bougea pas. Il était toujours stupéfait de ce qu'il avait vu...

-Potter ! ! Il vous faut un mot de passe pour vous faire avancer ?

Le survivant se réveilla et pensa qu'il était préférable de suivre l'elfe et par la même occasion de s'éloigner le plus possible de Rogue ! Mais Harry était loin d'imaginer que cette distance serait aussi longue. En parcourant les dizaines kilomètres de couloirs du manoir, Harry observa le petit elfe, qui lui rappelait étrangement quelqu'un.

-Excuse-moi, on ne serait pas déjà vu quelque part ?

Le petit elfe s'arrêta et se tourna vers Harry. Il avait toujours son grand sourire et entama un discours à une vitesse inimaginable :

-Non, monsieur mais je vous connais grâce à mon oncle, à Poudlard, Dobby ! Je travaille ici depuis ma naissance et avec Monsieur Rogue! Et ensuite…

-Oh là ! Stop stop stop ! T'es le neveu de Dobby ?

-Oui Monsieur ! Et j'ai quatre ans ! Et j'aime les fraises !

Songeant que cette conversation avec un elfe, qui ressemblait plus à un bébé, devenait de plus en plus stupide, il demanda à l'elfe de lui montrer sa chambre.

Après avoir parcouru des mètres et des mètres de couloirs u d'escalier, l'elfe s'arrêta devant une porte et bois sculpté et verni d'aspect ancien et miteux. Mais la chambre, elle, n'avait rien de miteuse. Au contraire, elle était splendide, luxueuse et, bien entendu, verte et argentée. Feuille de Thé (alias FDT, prononcez à l'Anglaise) se tourna alors vers Harry et lui dit :

-Voici votre chambre maitre Harry Potter Rogue Junior !

Le Survivant ne put s'empêcher de rougir ! La perspective de se faire appeler « maitre Harry Potter Rogue Junior »le gênait horriblement.

FDT continua son discoure :

-A présent je vais vous expliquer quelques règles essentielles de cette maison : il est interdit de courir, crier et utiliser des farces et attrapes mais vous pouvez le faire quand même, Maman dit que ce n'est pas grave

_« Maman ? Songea Harry »._

- Le petit déjeuner est à 8h00 pile, le déjeuner a12h30 et le diner a 19h00 termina l'elfe.

Harry regarda sa montre : il était 19h05, il avait raté le diner ! Son retard se fit vite savoir car un hurlement se fit entendre :

-**POTTER! !**

Harry se précipita hors de sa chambre, retrouva son chemin dans les dédales de la maison, vit l'escalier principal et...rata la première marche. Il tomba dans les escaliers puis atterri le nez dans le tapis se trouvant en bas des marches :

-Potter ! Je vous ai appelé pour diner et non pas pour compter les poils du tapis, ricana une voix au dessus de lui.

Harry leva légèrement la tète et vit devant lui LE professeur Rogue dans sa splendeur (traduction : le professeur Rogue fronçant les sourcils et avec le regard noir le tout en contre-plongée) Harry se releva tant bien que mal et suivi Rogue jusqu'à la salle à manger. Celle-ci était simple mais chaleureuse avec un feu ronflant dans une cheminée sculptée. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait une grande table de bois pouvant accueillir 8 personnes. Sur cette table il y avait 5 couverts de mis. Le survivant se mit à réfléchir sur les deux couverts en trop mais un bruit de pas retentit. Harry se retourna et vit Amelia entrer en compagnie de deux enfants, une fille d'à peu près son âge et un garçon plus jeune.  
>Rogue s'avança a s'adressa a son nouveau fils :<p>

-Potter je vous présente Tiffany, ma fille, et Loïs, mon fils.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà. Je termine de poser le décor, le délire arrive dans les chapitres suivants.<strong>

**Bonsoir !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bon ben voici un chti chapitre, le soir de Noël, histoire de m'amuser un peu.**

**J'oublie toujours de le dire, mais tout appartient à J.K Rowling sauf quelques persos et surtout pas Feuille de Thé.**

**Bonne Lecture et Joyeux Noël !**

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 4 : Pensée <em>

_**Pensées d'Harry :**_

_Une femme ! Mais comment était-ce possible ? Comment une créature aussi séduisante avait pu épouser un homme si repoussant ?_

_Bon y avait bien le philtre d'amour mais j'ai dû mal à imaginer Rogue, amoureux transi, tournoyant autour d'un chaudron, et y rajoutant des ingrédients en chantant « L'amûûûûûr briiiilllle sous les étoile-euh »._

_Je sais pas pour vous, mais cette vision me fait marrer._

_Par contre, le regard de Rogue, assis juste en face de moi, me fait moins marrer. On dirait un mélange de haine, de dégoût, de tristesse désespérée, re-de haine, re- de dégoût et….et de tendresse ? O_o_

_Ca y est ! J'ai enfin réussi à rendre Rogue fou ! Fou de passion pour moi ! MOUHAHAHAHAHAHA !_

_Ah ? Non, attendez, j'ai rien dit, y me regarde encore comme s'il allait me tuer à coups de ce magnifique chandelier posé devant moi._

_Je demande à quoi il peut bien penser._

_Quoi que…Ai-je vraiment envie de le savoir ?_

_**Pensées Rogue, au même moment :**_

_Pourquoi il me regarde comme ça, ce corniaud ? Il sait pas que c'est indécent._

_Merlin ! Pûûûûrquoi moi ? Pourquoi est ce que c'est moi qui doit me coltiner Potter pour les vacances ?_

_Oui je sais que j'aurais jamais dû m'en prendre au piaf. Du moins, j'aurais jamais dû le faire devant son maitre._

_Mais c'était très tentant. Il était là, roupillant sur son perchoir, avec ses plumes qui brillaient devant mes yeux comme pour me dire : « Viens Severus, viens ! Regarde mes plumes comme elles sont belles ! Viens, les prendre et les offrir à ta femme. (Et crame-moi, par la même occasion !)»_

_Aaaah, ma femme. Elle est tellement heureuse quand je lui en rapporte, des plumes de Phénix. J'étais seul dans ce bureau, c'était une occasion en or de lui en ramener._

_Sauf que le vieux était là. Et qu'il a tout vu. Et qu'il a voulu se venger. Soi disant pour que je perde cette habitude de plumer et de cramer son piaf._

_Mais me coller Potter dans les pattes pendant mes vacances, c'est plus de la vengeance. C'est du Satanisme !_

_Mais regardez-le, là, le Survivant ! En train de me fixer la bouche ouverte ! Malpoli ! Il ne touche même pas à son assiette. Re-malpoli._

_Et voilà qu'il regarde ma femme maintenant !_

_Severus, de l'autorité ! Remet-moi ce gamin à sa place !_

-POTTER !

L'intéressé ramena ses yeux sur le visage de son professeur :

-Oui ? Qu'il y a-t-il pour votre bon plaisir ?

_Mais c'est qu'il se foutait de sa gueule en plus !_

-Puis-je savoir pour quelles raisons vous ne touchez pas à votre assiette ? demanda Rogue, un sourire ironique sur les lèvres.

Harry, bien parti sur sa lancée, poursuivit d'une manière plus qu'aristocratique :

-Ben, d'abord, regardez le nombre de couverts à ma place. Je vous avoue, c'est vrai que cela fait joli mais ne voulant point paraitre indécent, je préfère m'abstenir de choisir un couvert au hasard pour piocher quelque met délicat dans cette assiette toute aussi délicate. Ensuite, je voudrais revenir sur le terme de « met délicat » et vous informer que vous êtes le seul de cette tablée au combien charmante à avoir touché ce plat pour le moins exotique.

Rogue, qui était trop pris par ces réflexions pour savoir qu'il avait mangé, baissa son nez crochu sur son assiette et y découvrit une sorte de bouillie, d'une couleur assez incertaine.

_Tiens, amusant. Ce truc vient de passer du vert au rouge._

Une minute. Le truc venait de changer de couleur ?

Voyant son mari tourner vers elle un regard paniqué, Amélie expliqua :

-Tu sais, ne va surtout pas t'imaginer que j'aime bafouer ton autorité mais comprends moi aussi ! Il est venu me voir avec ses grands yeux et sa petite bouille adorable ! Je ne pouvais pas lui refuser ça !

-Chérie, pitié, dis moi que tu n'es pas en train de m'avouer que tu as encore une fois laissé Feuille de Thé préparer le repas ! Pitié !

-Ben si…et je dois ajouter que tu apparemment laissé la porte de ton labo ouverte et que…que…que c'est sûrement de là que vient le fait que la nourriture change de couleur…

Amélia termina sa phrase, les yeux baissés sur ses mains, visiblement très gênée

Quant à Severus, il se précipita aux toilettes, une main devant la bouche, maudissant les Dieux pour lui avoir fait croiser la route de cet elfe.

_Dans la cuisine, un petit elfe, assis devant un chaudron renversé, s'amusait avec une petite fiole de verre, fier d'avoir su préparé le repas de son maître et de sa maman._

* * *

><p><strong>Ce petit elfe me fait craquer ! Mais qui est sa maman ?<strong>

**La réponse, dans le prochain épisode !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bon, un chti chapitre en plus. **

**Pendant ces quelques jours, je me suis fait tout un tas de délires sur Rogue et j'ai trouvé triste que je ne puisse pas les casés quelque part...snif.**

**Mais j'essaierais quand même!**

**Bonne Lecture!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 5 : Comment régler un problème grâce à un autre<em>

-DEBOUT POTTER !

-AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH ! cria l'intéressé en faisant un bond prodigieux dans son lit. Kessisspass ?

-Il se passe qu'il est 7h00 du matin et qu'il est donc tant pour vous de venir vous joindre aux activités familiales.

-Y a erreur sur la personne, chuis pas de la famille, revenez dans deux heures.

Harry se pelotonna à nouveau sous sa couette, prêt à se rendormir.

-_Aguamenti !_

Une trombe d'eau glacée se déversa sur Harry, suivie par le cri viril du Survivant (« Hiiiiii ! »)

-Fini de jouer, Potter ! Je vous donne 10min pour vous habillez et vous lavez. Rejoignez-moi en bas lorsque vous aurez terminé. Top Chrono !

Dans un majestueux mouvement de cape, Rogue quitta la pièce.

_Mais pour qui, il se prend le graisseux ? On ne réveille pas un ado en pleine croissance à 7h00 du mat' ! Je tiens à mes huit heures de sommeil !_

_Et en plus je suis trempé, affamé, mal-aimé ! Mamaaaaannn !_

_Non, Harry ! Garde ton sang froid ! Ta dignité est la chose la plus précieuse que tu possèdes ! Jamais Rogue ne l'aura ! JAMAIS !_

_Et s'il tente d'y toucher, je lui ferais la peau, je le noierais dans sa graisse, je l'étoufferais avec sa cape, je..._

-IL VOUS RESTE 2MIN, POTTER ! Rugit Rogue depuis l'étage inférieur.

2min ? _2min_ ? Je suis royalement dans la merde !

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry déboula dans la salon, le souffle court.

-Vu l'incroyable retard que vous avez, je vous ai préparé une petite tâche domestique, rien que pour vous. Voyez, Monsieur Potter, comme je suis attentif à votre personne !

Harry lui lança un regard noir et, sur un geste de Rogue, se plaça à coté des autres membres de la famille, présents depuis un bon moment.

-Où étais-tu ? lui souffla Tiffany

-Paumé dans les couloirs, répondit Harry.

-SILENCE ! Trêve de bavardage. Je distribue les tâches : Amélia, tu désherberas le potager, Loïs, tu t'occupes des chambres, Tiffany, tu surveilles l'elfe et Potter…vous dépoussiérerez la bibliothèque !

-Et toi ? demanda Amélia, lançant un regard soupçonneux vers son mari.

-Je m'occupe de nettoyer mon laboratoire ! répliqua Severus

-Tu l'as déjà fais hier.

-Et alors ? C'est une pièce qui mérite beaucoup d'attention !

Amelia leva les yeux au ciel puis partit s'acquitter de sa tâche. Tiffany, Loïs et Harry firent de même mais Harry venait de s'apercevoir qu'il ne connaissait pas la maison et donc ne savait pas ou se trouvait la bibliothèque.

-Euh..Monsieur...je ne sais pas où est la bibliothè Harry a l'intention de Rogue.

-Je vais vous y conduire, répondit celui ci avec un sourire mauvais

Quand Harry arriva dans la pièce, il cru qu'il allait défaillir devant le travail considérable qui s'offrait a lui. Et encore considérable était un bien petit mot pour parler de la pièce dite bibliothèque:  
>elle était aussi grande que la salle sur demande et partout sur les murs se trouvaient des étagères de prés de 3metres de haut, remplies de livres. Harry en était sûr...il lui faudrait plusieurs heures (si se n'était pas des jours) pour enlever les livres, dépoussiérer les étagères et remettre les livres. Après une dernière remarque de Rogue (<em>-amusez vous bien, Potter!),<em> Harry se mit au travail.

_Dans le bureau de Dumbledore, même jour :_

Remus se leva, ne pouvant rester ainsi, assis bêtement alors que des choses graves se produisaient.

-Albus, les loups-garous sont prêts à rejoindre Voldemort ! Si on ne fait pas quelque chose maintenant, nos chances de remporter la bataille réduiront considérablement !

-Calmez-vous, Remus ! Je pensais pourtant que vous étiez suffisamment influent dans cette communauté pour éviter que celle-ci ne se tourne vers les forces sombres !

-Influent, peut-être ! répliqua Rémus. Mais je ne suis pas un Alpha ! Si le Conseil, réunissant tous les Alphas des meutes Anglaises, prend une décision cruciale, je ne peux pas la contrer ! Albus, pour cette fois, je ne vous suis d'aucune utilité.

Le directeur réfléchit, le regard fixé sur le loup-garou. Puis, une idée traversa son si brillant esprit :

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, mon enfant, j'ai l'homme de la situation.

_Au Manoir Rogue:_

Severus, loin de nettoyer son labo, lisait le dernier numéro du _Potionniste Heureux_ (_quel nom à la con ! Mais pas d'inspiration…_).

-Severus !

Sursautant légèrement, Severus se tourna vers la cheminée, où le tête du directeur était léchée par les flammes.

- Auriez-vous la gentillesse de venir me rejoindre dans mon bureau ?

Sachant, que, de toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix, Rogue prit la poudre de cheminette pour rejoindre son bien aimé directeur et s'installa sans invitation dans le fauteuil faisant face au solide bureau de Dumbledore :

-Severus, j'ai un service à vous demandé.

-Un service ? Lorsque que vous m'appelez directement chez moi, c'est que vous voulez me demandez bien plus qu'un simple service, Monsieur le Directeur.

-Comme toujours, vous avez raison. Prenez donc un bonbon au citron, je vais vous expliquer.

Le directeur s'assit, piocha dans sa bonbonnière et commença :

-Remus vient de m'informer que les loups-garous veulent intégrer les rangs du Lord noir. Contrairement à d'habitude, cette décision a été prise à l'unanimité par le Conseil des Alphas et Remus ne faire agir face à cette instance.

-Que demandez-vous de moi ?

-Prenez la place d'un mangemort, débrouillez vous pour que les loups-garous changent d'avis, de grès ou de force. Je compte sur vos remarquables capacités pour nous sortir de ce pétrin !

Le directeur observa son professeur, assis, le regard dans le vide, réfléchissant aux différentes possibilités qui s'offraient à lui. Soudain, il releva la tête, une étrange lueur dans l'œil. Le genre de lueur qui peut apparaitre dans l'œil d'un chat rencontrant un piaf pris au piège.

Albus déglutit_. Non, c'était son professeur. Il ne pouvait rien tenter contre lui. Je n'aurais jamais dû lui proposer ça ! Au fond, j'ai toujours su qu'il n'aimait pas les bonbons au citron !_

-Ce _service_ ne sera pas gratuit, Albus.

Inspirant un bon coup, le directeur prononça la phrase sans retour :

-Que voulez-vous ?

Minerva McGonagall, professeur de métamorphose de son état, marchait d'un pas pressé vers le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, une pile de papier sous le bras. Arrivée un couloir avant la gargouille protégeant le bureau, elle stoppa net.

_Est-ce que je viens vraiment de voir Severus Rogue faire un Moon-Walk ?_

En effet, le dit Severus, sortant de chez Dumbledore, euphorique, avait entamé une petite danse de la victoire en fredonnant une petite chanson (_Je suis Severus Rogue et je bouillaveuh Dumbledore ! Poum Tcha Poumpoupoum Tcha !(1) Je vireuh Potter après l'été ! Yippi !_). Il commença un lent demi-tour, bras tendu devant lui tel John Travolta et….se retrouva face à Minerva.(2)m

_Et merde !_

_**A suivre…**_

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Pour ceux qui connaissent, c'est la petite chanson de Amonbofis dans Mission Cléopatre, lorsqu'il se bat avec Numerobis.^^<strong>

**(2)Vous cherchez sur Youtube, l'extrait de Love Actually avec la danse de Hugh Grant. Je trouve que ce passage va très bien à Severus! Délire quand tu nous tient!**

**Bon ,sinon:**

**-j'ai pas réussi à caser Feuille de Thé et je le regrette sincerement.**

**-je me suis rendue compte que la famille Rogue apparaît pas vraiment. Va falloir que je corrige ça.**

**Bonne nuit les gens et une petite _review please!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bon là je commence direct par le disclaimer, parce que, vous l'aurez remarqué, je l'oubli tout le temps :**

_**Disclaimer**_** : tout est à JKR sauf Feuille de thé, bien sûr !**

**Merci beaucoup à Darkmoonlady et à Stormtrooper2 pour leurs reviews. Ca me fait plaisir !**

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 6 : Feuille de Thé, elfe stagiaire<em>

Severus traversa le Manoir en mode 007( _mais si vous savez, le mode où on rase le mur en marchant sur la pointe des pieds et en sifflant le thème de mission impossible!)._ Si sa femme s'apercevait qu'il avait foutu le camp chez Albus au lieu d'apporter son aide aux taches ménagères, il était cuit.

Mais ce risque en valait la peine ! Potter dégageait à la fin de l'été. Plus besoin de le faire passer pour son fils ! Plus besoin de ruiner sa réputation de tortionnaire, spécialité Potter !

Bon, pour obtenir ce saint Graal il avait dû accepter une mission ultra-dangereuse chez les lycanthropes mais peu importe !

Albus avait réduit sa « punition » en échange et c'était le plus important.

Si, en plus de la mission , vous écartez le fait que Minerva l'ai vu entrain de danser (en fait vous virez tout sauf le départ prochain de Ken version Griffondor), Severus venait de passer une journée très agréable voire merveilleuse.

Et pour couronner le tout, l'elfe de maison n'avait commis aucune connerie…

**BAOUUUMM !**

_**Flash back**_

Les bras chargés de lourds volumes, Harry continuait d'astiquer l'immense bibliothèque de la résidence. En une journée, il n'avait fait que le quart des étagères, s'était foulé le poignet, ne sentait plus son dos, était couvert de poussière et s'était cassé un ongle…ou pas…Bref, il était exténué et priait pour qu'une âme charitable vienne lui donner un coup de main.

-Feuille de Thé peut aider maître Harry Potter Monsieur ? Couina une voix.

Harry baissa les yeux, les baissa encore, encore et se retrouva face au bébé elfe de maison qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents. Enfin du moins des quelques dents de lait que posséder un elfe de maison à cet âge.

-Alors ? S'impatienta l'elfe. Je peux aider vous ?

-Euh…on dit « je peux vous aider » et je ne suis pas sûr que se soit une bonne idée.

_Je tiens à ma peau, j'ai pas oublié l'état de Rogue après le repas multicolore…la tête dans les W.C vomissant tripes et boyaux. Spectacle réjouissant d'ailleurs._

-Mais si mais si ! Vous allez voir !

L'elfe courut hors de la pièce et revint quelque secondes plus tard avec un flacon rempli d'un liquide rose bonbon. Il en mit une bonne rasade sur l'éponge posée à proximité et frotta gaiement une des étagères.

Sous les yeux ébahis d'Harry, le bois devint brillant instantanément, toute trace de poussière envolée.

Curieux, il attrapa le flacon, histoire de savoir quel produit ménager pouvait être aussi efficace

L'étiquette n'indiquait rien de spéciale si ce n'est une superbe tête de mort surmontant l'inscription « Poison violant, mort lente et douloureuse. Eviter le contact avec l'air »

_Tiens, ils font des poisons roses maintenant_ _?_ Fut la dernière pensée d'Harry avant qu'une effroyable explosion ne retentisse dans tout le manoir.

Le Survivant se réveilla dans sa chambre, un pansement enroulé autour de sa tête et Tiffany à ses côtés.

-Comment vas-tu ? demanda la jeune fille.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il avait les yeux fixés sur la fille du pire professeur de Poudlard. De grands yeux noirs encadrés de longs cils, de cheveux ébène comme ceux de son père, le teint pâle mais pas blafard, un charmant petit nez retroussé…elle était indéniablement belle !

Tiffany, elle, observé le si célèbre Potter, bavant sur les drap, les cheveux en bataille, une expression de pur bonheur collé sur le visage…il semblait assez idiot.

-Harry, t'es sûr que ça va ?

-Vi…beaucoup beaucoup…très merci vous !

- Non, visiblement, ça ne va pas. Bouge pas, je vais chercher mon père !

Au mot « père », Harry retrouva ses esprits, voulu retenir la créature de ses rêves et tomba du lit. Sa tête percuta les jambes de la jeune fille, l'entrainant dans sa chute.

-Pitié, lança le Griffondor, vas pas chercher Rogue ! Je veux encore vivre deux ou trois petites minutes de bonheur avant qu'il ne vienne me trucider pour mon incompétence ménagère !

Tiffany se releva, aidant Harry par la suite :

-A mon avis, t'as un peu plus de trois minutes avant que ne vienne ton heure. Papa est en train de tenter de ranimer Feuille de Thé…il est dans un sale état. Je pense que ça va l'occuper un bon moment.

_Quelques étages plus bas, Rogue donnait des baffes à l'elfe, celui-ci souriant bêtement, les yeux dans le vague et chantonnant doucement « Viens au pays des schtroumfs, les petits z'êtres bleuheuheuh… » _

-Sans compter, continua Tiffany, qu'il doit encore affronter ma mère juste après. Si je compte bien, tu dois encore pouvoir vivre deux heures environs. Trois dans le meilleur des cas. Bon je te laisse, j'ai un livre à finir. Bye !

Elle fit un gracieux demi-tour et quitta la chambre, laissant un Harry mort de trouille, mains jointes dans une prière désespérée.

_*La dernière fois que t'as prié, ya l'elfe stagiaire qui t'est tombé dessus, si j'étais toi, je réduirais le temps de prière*_

_/T'es qui toi ?/_

_*Ben….Ta conscience*_

_/Ah oui, suis-je bête, c'est évident. Donc tu disais ?/_

_*Arrête de prier et rassemble le peu de courage griffondorien que tu possèdes. Affronte Rogue fièrement, la tête haute, les yeux dans les yeux et*_

_/Et sa baguette pointée sur ma poitrine ? T'as raison. C'est d'une étonnante facilité ! Je vois pourquoi je m'en fais !/_

_*Hum…ok, je sors*_

_/Vaut mieux/_

_Quelques étages plus bas_

-Comment Potter peut-il causer autant de catastrophes ? Je devrais léguer à la médecine, c'est un cas rare ! Un cas d'école ! J'aurais dû me douter que Potter et Feuille de Thé sous le même toit risquait d'être un mélange explosif ! Dans tous les sens du terme !

-Severus ! Tu devrais avoir honte de rejeter la faute sur ces deux enfants !

-J'en étais sûr, Amélia, que tu prendrais le parti de ses catastrophes ! Mais tu ne peux pas nier que c'est leur faute si le plafond de l'aile ouest possède un gros trou, sur trois étages ? TROIS étages !

-Et _QUI_ a laissé une fois encore la porte de son labo ouvert alors qu'il partait on ne sait où, sachant que Feuille de Thé était dans les parages ? Hein ? Qui ?

-Mais je croyais que c'était à Tiffany de le surveiller !

Les deux adultes se regardèrent et d'une même voix crièrent :

TIFFANY !

* * *

><p><strong>Bon ben voilà…j'aime bien Feuille de Thé.<strong>

**Il est mignon, maladroit, attendrissant à souhait.**

**Je devrais lui consacrer un recueil de ses meilleures conneries…**

**Juste pour le fun…**

**Bonne nuit les gens !**

**REVIEW PLEASE ! **


	7. Chapter 7

_**Bonjour les gens ! Et bonne année !**_

_**Les vacances étant finies la parution des chapitres risque d'être légèrement (complètement) chaotique. Ma terminale S me laisse peu de temps libre et ma mère prend ce qui reste. (J'écris la nuit mais chut! Faut pas le dire!)**_

_**Mais j'essaierais de poster au moins un chapitre le week-end.**_

_**Celui qui suit, je ne sais pas s'il sert à grand-chose mais je me suis marrée en l'écrire.**_

_**Merci encore pour les quelques personnes qui me laissent des reviews**_ (**Stormtrooper2** et **Darkmoonlady merci pour vos commentaires!**)

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 7 : Quand l'auteure réalise quelques fantasmes…<em>

-Allez Bubus ! Viens, c'est l'heure de manger. Ton Papa, il t'a préparé une bêêêlle carotte ! Allez viens !

Le lapin répondant au nom de Bubus se décida enfin à sortir de sa cachette et trottina gaiement vers la carotte que Voldemort agitait.

Parce que, oui, Voldy avait un lapin, et oui il avait trouvé très drôle de lui donner le nom d'Albus (souvent raccourci en « Bubus »)

-Ouh, c'est le Bubus à son papa çà ! Et à qui qui va la donner la carotte, papa ? A Bubuuuss !

Vous l'aurez compris, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait décidé de troquer son serpent contre un mignon petit lapin dont il était complètement gaga. Heureusement que ses fidèles Mangemorts ne le voyaient pas comme ça. Il avait une réputation à tenir tout de même !

_**VLAN !**_

La porte de la chambre de Lord s'ouvrit brutalement et Lucius Malfoy apparut le souffle court, les cheveux en batai…les cheveux bien coiffés _(Perso, je me souviens pas d'avoir un jour vu Lucius décoiffé.)_

Le Mangemort fit un petit arrêt sur image en voyant son maître, genoux fléchis, tapotant ses cuisses, la bouche en cul de poule, une carotte à la main.

-Que veux-tu Luciusssss ? Est-cccce une façççon de se présenter devant sssson maître ?

- Pardonnez-moi, Maître ! Mais c'est urgent. Les loups-garous commencent à s'échauffer. Ils disent que nous mettons trop de temps à mettre le contrat en oeuvre. Nous risquons de perdre leur soutient !

Voldemort fixa son fidèle de ses yeux rouges, réfléchit pendant un moment :

-Très bien, Luciusss. Tu pars sssur l'heure pour la Sssibérie, lieu de réunion de cce Conssseil. La clause du contrat spécccifiant que nous devons leur donner une partie du territoire Anglais en cas de victoire me déplait. Essaye de changer ce point. Et ne me déçççois pas cette fois.

-Bien, Seigneur, répondit Malefoy en reculant pour sortir de la pièce.

-Encore une chose Luciusss ! Ne parle à personne de ce lapin sssi tu tiens à ta misérable vie.

Harry s'emmerdait. Royalement.

Aucune tâche ménagère en ce jour d'été et il ne pouvait même pas s'amuser avec l'elfe qui était consigné dans son four jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Le fait que Feuille de Thé dorme dans un four révoltait Amélia mais le petit elfe n'aurait abandonné son nid douillet pour rien au monde.

Donc, nous disions, notre Ryry national se faisait chier grave comme disent les jeunes.

C'était donc l'occasion de faire quelque chose qu'il aurait dû faire depuis longtemps :

S'éloigner de Rogue !

Un seul moyen d'y parvenir: trouver quelque chose à visiter hors du manoir familial. Harry avait justement repéré un petit village en arrivant chez son professeur et il devait se trouver à environ 10 kilomètres. Mais il n'avait aucune envie d'y aller tout seul...

Assise à son bureau, Tiffany était plongée dans un livre de défense contre les forces du mal quand quelqu'un frappa doucement à sa porte. La tête d'Harry apparut dans l'entrebâillement et elle se dépêcha de l'inviter à entrer.

-Ca t'intéresserais de m'accompagner visiter le village d'à coté?  
>-Oui, pourquoi pas ! lui répondit immédiatement la jeune fille, mais il faut d'abord le demander à père !<p>

Contrairement à se que pensait Harry, Rogue fut d'accord mais à une seul condition :

-Je vous accompagne!

_*merde ! Y va pas me lâcher le vieux !*_

-AÏEEEEEEEEEE !  
>-Insultez moi encore et cette fois vous connaîtrez pire qu'une claque ! lança Rogue<p>

Harry suivit Rogue et sa fille et se retrouva devant la porte d'un...GARAGE?Rogue sortit fièrement de sa poche de jean (noir) typiquement moldu une paire de clés (noires) portant le signe Renault. Tiffany se pencha vers Harry et lui murmura :

-Maintenant tu vas connaitre sa plus grande fierté, l'œuvre de toute une vie, achetée un 6 janvier à 14h52 dans un garage de France au bord de la nationale 7 dont le gérant s'appelait...

Harry n'écoutait plus, la porte du garage s'était levée et devant ses yeux apparut la fierté de Rogue, l'œuvre de toute une vie achetée un 6 janvier à 14h52 au bord de la nationale 7 :

**UNE LAGUNA !**

Dernier cri, tout équipée et surtout : noire.

-Vous montez calmement, vous ne criez pas et surtout, surtout LE PREMIER QUI ME FAIT UNE TACHE DANS MA LAGUNA LA NETTOIERA A LA BROSSE A DENTS !

Harry monta avec précaution dans la précieuse Laguna achetée un 6 janvier à 14h42 au bord de...s'assit près de Tiffany puis admira l'intérieur de la voiture qui était tout aussi noir que l'extérieur et qui comportait de nombreux gadgets dont certains semblaient avoir été bidouillé par un Arthur Weasley dont la femme ne devait pas être au courant.

Rogue s'assit confortablement sur le siège du conducteur et sortit de la boite à gant une paire de lunettes de soleil.

Il mit le contact et fit ronronner le moteur de sa voiture (genre départ d'une course de formule1), sortit de la propriété et, apparemment, fit un grand détour pour se retrouver sur l'autoroute !

-Ben pourquoi voit prenez pas la route départementale, demanda Harry, c'est plus court.

-J'aime pas les routes départementale, on y avance pas ! Répondit immédiatement Rogue

Et la Laguna fonça sur l'autoroute...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ben voilà…<strong>_

_**J'ai toujours rêvé de voir Rogue en Laguna.**_

_**C'est la grande classe.**_

_**D'ailleurs une amie avait fait un montage de Sevy devant une Laguna. (*bave en y repensant*)**_

_**Et Volychou avec un chti lapin, ça aussi j'en ai rêvé.**_

_**Avec un gros noeud rose autour du cou (enfin le lapin hein! pas Voldemort!)**_

_**Et je suis sûre que Lucius a été égérie de Loréal (parce qu'il le vaut bien)**_

_**Enfin bref ! **_

_**Une petite review une pauvre auteure ? Merci !**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Bonsoir, chers lecteurs.**_

_**Voici un nouveau chapitre qui me déçoit un peu. Pas très inspirée. Il se peut que je fasse quelques modifications. Si c'est le cas je vous préviendrai. **_

_**Encore merci pour vos reviews qui se font plus nombreuses et qui m'encouragent à continuer !**_

_**Stormtrooper2 **__**: pourquoi une Laguna ? Va sur le blog Zia31700 où se trouve l'ancienne version de l'histoire (n'y prête pas attention, elle est mal foutue) et regarde juste l'image du chapitre 8. Et tu comprendras pourquoi une Laguna. Rogue a trop la classe et cette voiture aussi !**_

_**Leya64**__** : Je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi peut bien ressembler Bubus. Mettons que c'est un lapin angora bien blanc avec des charmants yeux bleus. À moins que tu n'ais une autre suggestion ?**_

_**MissGossipAddict **__**: Whouaaa ! Que de compliments. Une review qui m'a fait très plaisir. J'espère te faire rire encore dans mes prochains chapitres bien que celui-ci ne me plaise pas.**_

_**Bon assez blablaté, voici encore un chapitre qui sert à rien. Sauf la fin. Mais j'aime bien les trucs qui servent à rien. Enfin bref…Presque tout appartient à JKR, je le met pendant que j'y pense.**_

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapitre 8 : St Jean-Kerdaniel-Les-Bleuets<span>_

Après dix minutes de conduite vitesse éclair et quelques amendes plus tard (« _comment çà, j'avais pas la priorité ? _»), la petite famille arriva à l'entrée d'un charmant petit village dont le panneau indiquait « St-Jean-Care-Daniel-Les-Bleuets », souligné de 4petites fleurs rouges que décerne chaque année un jury.

Rogue gara sa précieuse Laguna au sommet d'un des sept collines encadrant le village (« Comme ça je peux la surveiller, où que je sois ! ») et chacun de ses occupants descendit de la voiture avec d'infinies précautions puis ils marchèrent vers le village.

St-Jean-Care-Daniel-Les-Bleuets était un village qui, bien que de taille modeste, possédait une certaine animation. Harry regarda autour de lui et observa chacune des vitrines et chacun des étales et les trouva assez vides, sans intérêt. Mais il fut soudain pris d'une drôle de sensation, comme si on lui enlevait une buée se trouvant sur ses yeux. A partir de ce moment, Harry vit chaque boutique se transformer et des noms bien connus remplacèrent les enseignes moldues.

-Mais…mais, commença Harry, c'est un village sorcier !

-Vous ne pensez tout de même pas Potter, que MOI, Severus Rogue aurait accepté de vivre près d'un village de moldus ? Bon, assez de commentaires débiles, Potter, nous allons commencer par vous acheter de nouveaux habits.

-Ben pourquoi ? Ils vous plaisent pas mes habits ?

-Si vous voulez parler de loques qui recouvrent votre corps chétif et mal construit, non, ils ne me plaisent pas.

-« Mon corps chétif et mal construit » ? Vous vous êtes pas regardé !

- En tout cas, n'importe quel imbécile peut dire en vous voyant que celui qui a conçu votre plan de montage avait fumé une substance illégale. Vous êtes comme les meubles Ikea : une notice en suédois et des boulons en moins.

Harry ne trouva rien à répondre à cette métaphore et suivit Rogue et Tiffany dans la première boutique de vêtements de la rue principale : « Tout pour le parfait Serpentard ».

A l'entrée du magasin, une vieille femme, ridée, l'air sévère les accueillis. Harry déglutit devant les nombreux porte-manteaux croulant sous le vert et argent.

_*Maman, au secours ! *_

- Que désirez-vous ? Grinça la sorcière (_dans tous les sens du terme_)

-De quoi refaire toute une garde-robe aux couleurs de Salazard pour le jeune homme.

-Et bien commençons par les sous-vêtements. Si vous voulez bien passer aux cabines d'essayage.

-Euh, je vais peut-être aller ailleurs, moi, si ça dérange personne, intervint Tiffany.

-Oui oui oui ! approuva Harry. Quelle bonne idée !

Severus regarda les deux jeunes gens qui se tenaient devant lui, l'air très gêné. Puis son visage se fendit d'un sourire sadique :

-Tiffany, ne t-ai-je pas déjà dis qu'il est dangereux pour une fille de ton âge de sortir seule ? Et vous Potter, vous êtes prêt à l'envoyer risquer sa vie ? Et pourquoi ne pas la mettre directement dans les mains du premier pervers qui passe ?Quelle ingratitude envers la famille qui vous a si gentiment accueillie. Il est hors de question de ma fille sorte seule ! Tu as entendu, jeune fille ? Tu restes ici !

*_Et tu profites du spectacle_*compléta Severus dans ses pensées.

S'ensuivirent deux heures très longues pour les deux adolescents et deux heures jouissives pour le père sadique.

Ils ressortirent de la boutique les mains pleines et les joues rouges (de honte pour les uns et parce qu'il fut dure de pas rigoler pour l'autre.)

-Merci, Monsieur.

-Pas de quoi Potter. Je n'allais tout de même pas laisser un meuble d'occasion vivre sous mon toit ! Fallait bien que je le restore avant.

-J'adore vos métaphores : subtiles, poétiques, presque inimitables, du made in Rogue.

-Comment ça « presque inimitables ». Je vous mets au défi d'en faire de même !

-Pari tenu. Une semaine de corvée en jeu.

-Ok, Potter. Vous allez souffrir ! Je suis inégalable ! Mais avant de commencer les réjouissances, on passe à l'animalerie pour Feuille de Thé.

Tandis que Rogue se mit en marche vers l'animalerie, Harry interrogea Tiffany du regard :

-Oui je sais, expliqua celle-ci, il paraît bizarre de passer dans une animalerie pour un elfe de maison. Mais tu connais FDT, il est différent. Il adore jouer avec les jouets pour chats. Tu sais, ses trucs avec des grelots.

Songeant que la famille Rogue rassemblait vraiment les éléments les plus inattendus, Harry entra dans l'animalerie à la suite de Rogue et de Tiffany.

Le professeur choisit rapidement un jouet pour chat : une boule de laine remplie de grelots et ils attendirent une plombe à la caisse à cause d'un individu encapuchonné qui n'arrivait pas à se décider sur la couleur de ruban qui irait le mieux à son lapin.

De retour au manoir, Rogue lança la boule de laine à l'elfe qui couru après dans toute la maison, à quatre pattes, langue pendante en criant _**« La baballe ! La baballe »**_.

Entre deux bruits de vases brisés dans la course de l'elfe, on pouvait entendre les cris d'Amelia qui s'extasiait devant les nouveaux habits d'Harry. Même devant cet immonde survêtement vert kaki qui Rogue avait tenu à acheter.

Le soir arriva enfin et quand toute sa famille fut couchée, Severus se laissa choir dans son fauteuil de cuir attitré et soupira.

_Courage Severus ! Courage ! Plus que quelques semaines à tenir ! Ensuite tu partiras effectuer la mission de Dumbledore, loin de Potter, de l'elfe stagiaire, de ta fille et de ta femme._

_Tiens, mais qu'est ce que je vais en faire de ces trois derniers ? Est-ce que je peux vraiment laisser seuls, dans la même maison un elfe dévastateur, une fille inconsciente et une femme un peu trop accueillante à mon goût (__**auteur : si t'y vois ce qu'y j'veux dire**__). Sans compter mon fils qui glande rien en cours !_

_Va falloir que j'arrange tout ça…Oui, je crois que j'ai une idée._

_Diabolique. Sadique. Digne de moi. _

_Je m'aime._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Et là je m'imagine bien Severus, dans son fauteuil, bien droit, une main sur le torse, regardant vers le ciel d'un air noble « Je m'aime ».<strong>_

_**Enfin, bref, faudrait peut-être que j'aille me coucher. Contrôle de maths demain. Un Lundi. The Big Poisse. Severus sauve-moi !**_

_**Une chtite reviews pour faire vivre l'histoire ? (Et flatter mon auguste personne quand je lirais mes messages le soir de ce jour maudit qu'est le Lundi…oh je fais des rimes!)**_

_**Pour l'info inutile: St-Jean-Kerdaniel est un village de Bretagne.**_

_**Et pour l'info moins inutile: désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer **_**: tout est à JKR sauf Feuille de Thé et quelques autres.**_

_**Voila donc le chapitre 9, qui vous plaira j'espère. Perso, je me suis marrée à l'écrire. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe.**_

_**Réponse aux reviews**__** (qui part ailleurs se font de plus en plus nombreuses, merci à tous !)**_

**Noline Potter** : _**Oui, j'aurais en effet dû préciser : quand Sevy parle de son fils il pense à Loïs puisque Harry n'est pas vraiment son fils. Enfin bref, je me comprends.**_

**() **: _**Qui es-tu anonyme ? Umh, la punition peut effet paraître légère pour « avoir traumatisé une pauvre bête », mais Harry reste tout de même THE cauchemar de Rogue. Et oui, on se demande tous qui est le mystérieux acheteur de ruban de l'animalerie XD.**_

**() :**_** Je ne sais pas si tu es la même personne que celle citée précédemment mais bon. Oui, tu peux te resservir de la réplique Ikea, no problemo. J'avais cherché sur Internet mais comme j'avais rien trouvé j'ai dû inventer. Ravie que ça te plaise. Et je poste encore le chapitre un dimanche soir pour que tu puisses l'avoir le Lundi matin.**_

**Athina :**_** Non, on va pas casser la belle Laguna de Sevy. C'est trop cruel. Au mieux on peut la salir. Mais c'est tout.**_

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 9 : Ich bin Diabolique<em>

**TAARRIIIITAAARRAAAA !**

**-**Gnaaah ! Guéguisspasse ?

-Debout Potter ! Il est cinq heures, le ciel est gris, il pleut, c'est une belle journée qui commence !

-Quand vous dites « belle », vous pensez surtout à la votre, n'est ce pas ? Parce qu'à vous voir devant moi au réveil, avec cet horrible survêtement vert kaki dans une main et un sifflet dans l'autre, cet adjectif ne peut PAS être attribué à la mienne !

-J'adore votre sens de la réflexion, cher élève ! Et vous avez entièrement raison ! Y a un hectare de pelouse à tondre et je ne compte pas m'en occuper personnellement ! Alors debout, dans le jardin dans cinq minutes !

-Oui, chef…euh…quand vous dîtes un hectare, c'est bien sûr au sens figuré ? Hein ? Bon, vu votre sourire en coin, je dirais que non.

-Assez parlé, habillez-vous !

Ce survêtement était encore plus laid une fois porté. C'est typiquement Serpentard d'avoir des goûts aussi pourris.

-Allez Potter, la tondeuse vous attend !

Résigné, Harry empoigna le manche de la tondeuse, mit le contact, en se mit à avancer très très lentement (à environ 2cm/h)à cause de poids de l'engin.

-Waaouch, souffla le Gryffondor, elle date de quand votre tondeuse ? Vous savez, on en fait des électrique maintenant ! Et légère en plus !

-Oui, je sais. Mais voyez-vous, comme j'aime bien vous faire souffrir, je me suis permis d'emprunter au musée de Southport (où j'ai quelques connaissances) cette antique tondeuse. Il s'agit de la première tondeuse à gazon construite, elle date de 1831 alors arrêtez de l'abimer en transpirant dessus !

Rogue sortit d'une poche de sa robe de sorcier au chronomètre avec des enceintes….Avec des enceintes ?

-Bien, je me vois dans l'obligation de vous laisser avec seul avec ce petit bijou de technologie, j'ai quelques affaires à régler. Je vous laisse six heures pour tondre cette pelouse de façon impeccable !

Le professeur régla le chronomètre, qui afficha un compte à rebours, et le lit autour du coup d'Harry.

-Attention…TOP CHRONO ! Hurla Rogue

A ces mots, le chronomètre sur mit à hurler, avec la voix de Rogue, des phrases du genre « Plus vite, plus vite ! » ou encore « Il reste 5heures 58min et 15s avec destruction du chronomètre »

Rogue repartit vers le manoir, laissant Harry s'énerver contre la tondeuse, ne bougeant pas d'un pouce.

-Potter ! J'ai oublié de vous préciser que, normalement, cette tondeuse est conçue pour être tractée par un cheval mais je me suis dit qu'un âne dans votre genre devrait suffire !

_Plusieurs heures plus tard, bureau de Dumbledore_

_Mais pourquoi moi ? Qu'est ce que je lui ai fait ?_

_Enfin, à part le faire cohabiter avec le fils de son ennemi ? Mais c'était si peu comparé à tout ce que moi, Dumbledore, ai fait pour sauver les miches du grand Severus Rogue !_

_Pourtant, mon plan me semblait parfait. Un petit bijou, fruit d'une profonde réflexion et qui ne devait pas échouer._

_Mais je dois bien l'avouer, Severus manœuvre de façon très habile. Il vient de m'acculer, je n'ai d'autre choix que d'accepter sa demande même si elle doit conduire à la destruction de Poudlard._

_Il va falloir que chaque membre du personnel redouble d'effort, les mesures de sécurité seront multipliées, les elfes de maisons le surveillerons en permanence._

_Il ne doit jamais disparaitre de nos champs de vision, ne doit jamais entrer en possession de la moindre substance, dangereuse ou non, et surtout pas en possession d'une baguette._

_Il en va de notre survie à tous._

_Rogue, tu es diabolique._

_**J'ai eu l'envie subite d'arrêter le chapitre ici…histoire de coller avec mon pseudo. Mais je l'ai pas fait. Ce sera pour une autre fois.**_

_Au même moment, laboratoire de Severus, Manoir Rogue._

_Mouhahahahah !_

_Ich bin diabolique !_

_Ca, c'était du plan ! Arranger mon départ de la meilleure façon qui soit et emmerder le vieux !_

_Oooooh ! Ma douce intelligence, comme je t'aime. Toi seule aurais pu avoir cette idée monstrueuse !_

_Obliger Dumbledore à prendre au château un être aussi dangereux et instable que lui. Pire que Sirius Black, pire que le Parrain, connu et craint dans le milieu des assurances, aimé par les entreprises de réparations :_

_L'elfe de maison stagiaire alias Feuille de Thé!_

Je m'aime. Encore.

_Voilà, un problème de régler._

_Ensuite, ya plus qu'à écrire une autre lettre au fou. Une mauvaise nouvelle à la fois. En plus de l'elfe, il allait également envoyer Tiffany à Poudlard._

_Histoire de laisser un petit souvenir de lui aux élèves. Sa chère fille maniait le sarcasme avec la même facilité que son cher père._

_Re-ensuite, je colle mon bon à rien de fils, Loïs, à Durmstrang, histoire de lui apprendre la vie à la dure et aussi d'exporter le sarcasme made in Rogue (brevet déposé)_

_S'il y a une chose qu'il avait réussi dans l'éducation de sa famille, c'était bien le maniement du sarcasme et autres gentillesses._

_Personne n'y résistait. C'était l'arme ultime. Lui, Severus Rogue, l'avait porté au rang d'Art et inculqué à sa tribu. Personne n'y avait échappé ! Personne !_

« J'aimeuh la galetteuh, savez-vous comment ? Quand elle est bien faiteuh, avec du beurre dedans ! »

_Enfin, sauf l'elfe. Mais on ne pouvait pas tout réussir._

_Par contre, on peut tenter d'améliorer les choses !_

_-_Feuille de Thé ! Viens ici !

_Terrasse du Manoir_

-Oh, bonjour Feuille de Thé ! Comment il va mon bébé ? Roucoula Amélia

-Tonton Severus, y m'a appris plein de SSanssons.

-Mais qu'il est gentil ce Severus !

-Mais ça veut dire quoi « bander comme un taureau »?

**-…SEVERUS !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued <strong>__( ça ne sert à rien, mais je trouve que ça fait classe. Huhu)_

_**Cette fic avance petit bout par petit bout mais on s'en fout du moment que ça avance.**_

_**Harry sert à rien dans ce chapitre.**_

_**J'avais juste envie de le faire souffrir.**_

_**D'ailleurs le moment de la tondeuse à nécessité quelques recherches.**_

_**Tout est vrai sur l'invention de cette machine.**_

_**Une autre fic est en cours de création. Gros délire suite à la réplique d'Ikea.**_

_**Donc cette fic s'appellera *roulement de tambour***_**Ikea.** _**Wouah, quelle imagination !**_

_**Une petite review ? Pir mi faire plisir ?**_

_**Merci beaucoup aux lecteurs, à dimanche prochain.**_

_**Sadiic**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Bon ben déjà : désolée pour cette longue abscence à moitié injustifiée. A moitié parce que les premières semaines, c'était révision bac blanc+bac blanc+préparation option théâtre.**_

_**Après, j'avoue, j'ai glandé. Veuillez m'en excuser !**_

_**Sinon voici le nouveau chapitre. La première partie avec Sevy c'est juste un délire. Mais ça m'a bien fait marrer !**_

_**En espérant que cela vous fasse au moin sourire : BONNE LECTURE.**_

_**Merci à tous ceux qui suivent encore les aventures de Ryry, Sevy, Feuille de Thé et les autres.**_

_**Ah ! J'allais oublier : ya une grosse partie à J.K Rowling.**_

_**Et la plupart des trucs en italiques sont des pensées. Allez, c'est bon, je me tais.**_

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapitre 10 : Premier jour à Poudlard<span>_

_Manoir Rogue 9h00_

Severus termina d'ajuster la cravate noire de son nouveau costume (noir), dernier cadeau de sa femme. Il ferma le dernier bouton de sa veste et alla voir le résultat dans le grand miroir qui trônait dans un coin de sa chambre.

S'admirant de la tête aux pieds, Severus se dit que ce costume ressemblait beaucoup à celui d'un homme politique français qu'il avait vu par hasard à la télévision moldue. Une sorte de nain dont les épaules et la tête semblaient agités de tics incontrôlables.

En y réfléchissant bien, ses chaussures devaient également être les mêmes que les siennes.

Une idée tentante lui vint à l'esprit. Là, maintenant, tout de suite, devant cette glace.

Personne en vue…Allez, soyons fou !

Severus plia les jambes, pieds en canard et tentant d'imiter le timbre de cet homme politique et les mimiques :

-Chers français, chères françaises, j'ai décidé de soumettre ma candidature aux présidentielles françaises de 2012…

-SEVERUS ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FABRIQUES ! ON PART DANS CINQ MINUTES !

-Euh, rien, rien ma chérie ! Je descends de suite….

* * *

><p><em>Cuisine de Poudlard 13h30<em>

Les elfes couraient dans tous les sens pour pouvoir achever la préparation du festin de la rentrée. C'était un des moments de l'année qui leur permettait de montrer au mieux leur savoir. Evidemment, tous ces préparatifs iraient beaucoup plus vite si le neveu de Dobby se décidait enfin à se tenir tranquille !

-Tonton Dobby ! Quoi je peux faire pour aider ?

-Par pitié Feuille de Thé, ne touche à rien ! Tiens toi tranquille et tu auras une glace !

Au grand soulagement de l'elfe libre (et fier de l'être), son neveu se tint tranquille sur un tabouret pendant…oh environ bonnes minutes !

-Tonton Dobby ! C'est pourquoi faire le gros bouton, là ?

-Argghhh ! Se précipita Dobby ! Ne touche pas à…

**FLAOUCH !**

Les feux des gazinières furent soudain au maximum, gâchant toute la nourriture que les elfes préparaient depuis ce matin.

Enfin pas toute…restaient encore les sandwichs…

* * *

><p><em>Bureau de Dumbledore 21h30<em>

-Et bien Miss Rogue, je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Poudlard ! Je suis sûre que vous ne manquerez pas de remarquer que notre école est…

-Grande ? Moche ? Froide ? En pierre ?

-Euh…je pensais plutôt à accueillante…

-Ah, oui…aussi.

* * *

><p><em>Institut Durmstrang, 21h30<em>

Karkaroff se redressa, mettant en avant sa carrure mangemoresque (NdA : moi-même je ne saurai pas décrire à quoi ça peut correspondre comme carrure…mais ça sonne bien ! Il entortilla son bouc autour d'un de ses longs doigts avant de s'adresser à son nouvel élève :

-Monsieur Rogue, sachez qu'en tant que fils de Severus, qui fut l'un de mes amis, je ferais tout mon possible pour que vous vous sentiez à l'aise à l'Institut et cela rapidement. Je vais donc vous remettre le règlement de l'école, à apprendre par cœur.

Loïs prit le rouleau de parchemin noir que lui tendait Karkaroff et l'ouvrit, découvrant quelques règles, au nombre de Sept, écrites à l'encre rouge sang :

_**Toute trace de confort doit avoir la magie pour origine.**_

_**Tout élève surpris à introduire une femme dans l'enceinte de l'Institut sera renvoyé.**_

_**Tout élève ayant subi un affront doit défendre son honneur dans un duel sorcier**_

_**Les élèves n'agissent que sur ordre de leurs professeurs et ceci est valable pour toute action.**_

_**Interdiction d'être pris en possession d'un livre de G. Lockhart.**_

_**La pratique de la Magie Noire est obligatoire, nul élève ne peut s'y soustraire.**_

_**Tout contrevenant à ces règles sera soit exclu, soit châtié comme il se doit.**_

Loïs, dont le teint était devenu plus pâle qu'un mort, releva les yeux du parchemin et fixa son nouveau directeur :

-Des questions, Monsieur Rogue ?

-Je…je…je peux appeler ma Maman ?

* * *

><p><em>Manoir Malefoy 21h30<em>

-Ah, ma chère Amélia ! Quelle bonne idée de la part de Severus de vous confier à nous ! Vous êtes réellement charmante !

-Ooooh, Lucius, arrêtez, vous me gêner ! Gloussa Amélia.

Narcissa appuya la demande de celle-ci d'un regard noir pour son mari, dont les yeux effeuillaient un peu trop leur invitée.

Lucius remplit à nouveau le verre de vin d'Amélia :

-Quelles bonnes idées, ce Severus ! Toujours un éclair de géni quand il s'agit de sauver son Manoir !

-Sauver son Manoir ? Mais, mais il m'a dit qu'il m'envoyait ici pour que je me sente pas seule…

-Hein ? Ah oui oui ! Excusez-moi je ne parlais pas pour vous, très chère ! Hum, enfin je tente de m'en convaincre…Je pensais plutôt à…euh…à…

-A votre Elfe de Maison ! Improvisa Narcissa, qui commençait à avoir pitié de son mari. Vous savez, c'est un très jeune elfe qui ne comprend que l'autorité de votre époux. Il n'aurait pas été prudent de le laisser seul avec vous au Manoir sachant que vous ne réussissez toujours pas à avoir un semblant d'autorité sur lui…

-Exactement, ma chère ! C'est exactement ce à quoi je pensais ! Vous lisez en moi comme dans un livre ouvert ! Mais qu'y a-t-il, Amélia ? Vous pleurez ?

-Bouhouhou ! J'ai laissé mon petit bébé d'amûûûûr tout seul ! Il survivra jaméééééé dans la foûûûle de Poudlard ! Et mon petit Loïs, dans une école de barbaaaares ! Mais pûûûrrquoi ?

* * *

><p><em>Grande salle de Poudlard 21h30<em>

-Comment ça "il n'y a que des sandwiches" ! S'exclama Ron.

-Il ya eu un problème aux cuisines, M. Weasley, répondit McGonagall d'une voix glaciale. Je vous assure que vous survivrez.

Elle s'éloigna ensuite rapidement pour l'expliquer aux autres Maisons.

- Non, je ne survivrai pas ! Manger, c'est toute ma vie !

-Ca suffit, Ron ! C'est pauvres elfes doivent être heureux de n'avoir eu faire que des sandwiches. Cela leur fait un peu de repos !

-Hermione, intervint Harry, je pense plutôt que les elfes doivent être au bord du suicide pour ne pas avoir pu nous fournir un festin de début d'année correct.

-Quoi ? S'enflamma Hermione ! Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi ! C'est évident qu'ils sont heureux de se reposer ! Et si tu pouvais me regarder quand je te parle ! Qui est ce que tu cherches comme si ta vie en dépendait ?

-Tiffany.

-Mais c'est la fille de Rogue, protesta Ron ! Lâche-là, t'as rien à faire avec elle ! C'est une vipère !

Furieux, Harry se leva de son banc et fracassa la carafe de jus de citrouille sur la tête du jeune Weasley, répandant son contenu sur le sol dallé de la Grande Salle.

-Potter ! Rugit Rusard ! Je vais vous apprendre, moi, à souiller le château ! Venez donc avec moi récurer les cachots ! J'vous passerai l'envie de recommencer, croyez moi !

* * *

><p><em>Couloirs de cachots 23h45<em>

Point de vue Harry

_Soirée de merde !_

_Me suis disputé avec Hermione, a pas vu Tiffany , collé par Rusard et en plus j'ai mangé que des sandwiches…_

_Je crois que je vais pleurer…Si si, je vous jure. Je sens monté des larmes chargées de ma tristesse, de ma solitude et de ma…de ma…de ma tristesse !_

_Et l'autre Grand Noir, là, qu'arrive en face, y m'inerve beaucoup._

_Mais comme ya que lui, je suppose qu'il fera l'affaire. Snif !_

Point de vue Severus

_Soirée de merde._

_Dumbledore qui le convoque déjà pour une connerie de son elfe._

_Pas une crêpe à se mettre sous la dent, juste des sandwiches._

_Ma femme qui chougne pour un rien. Bien sûr que non, j'ai pas envoyé l'unique héritier mâle de ma famille à la mort ! Et je n'ai pas non plus abandonné l'elfe à son sort !_

_Ben tiens, manquait plus que Potter pour couronner le tout !_

Point de vue général

-Qu'est ce que vous fichez là à cette heure Potter ?

Le garçon leva vers lui un regard vert embué de larmes, arborant ainsi un air de chien battu.

-Ne me dites que vous pleurez, vous aussi ? Merlin ! Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça, hein ?

Severus se tut et observa Harry. Il fallait admettre qu'il faisait pitié à pleuré au milieu de ce couloir sombre.

_Il a un drôle de regard quand même, le gamin…Il n'est pas en train de me supplier quand même ?_

-Potter ? Qu'est ce que vous avez à me regarder comme çà ? Vous commencez à me faire peur…

-Professeur…sanglota Harry

-Ben oui ? Quoi ? Quoi ? _Accouche bon Dieu !_

-J'peux avoir un câlin ?

* * *

><p><em>Dortoir Poufsouffle 23h45<em>

-Alors comme ça t'es la fille de Rogue ? Impressionnant !

- Je ne vois pas en quoi. C'est un homme, il est marié et il a conservé tous les instruments indispensables pour faire un gosse.

-Epargne-moi les détails merci. Mais au fait, c'est pas bizarre que tu sois chez les Poufsouffles ?

-Je fais ce que je veux. _Mais il va quand même bien péter un câble quand il va savoir que j'ai refusé de rejoindre sa maison…_

Tiffany leva le nez du bouquin qu'elle lisait et dévisagea l'élève qui lui faisait face. Grand, sûrement plus âgé et très très séduisant avec ses boucles châtain :

-Je peux savoir quel est ton nom ?

-Diggory. Cédric Diggory, à votre service Mademoiselle !

* * *

><p><em>Couloirs des cachots 00h00<em>

-Mais puisque je vous dis que je ne suis pas possédé ! Croyez-moi ! Je vous jure que j'étais juste une peu déprimé et…et ça suffit ! Laissez-moi sortir, professeur !

-Hors de question que vous quittiez ce placard tant que Dumbledore ne m'a pas confirmé que vous êtes dans votre état normal !

Gros silence dans le placard.

-Potter, je vous préviens : si vous tentez quelque chose pour sortir de ce placard, je hurle.

**End chapiter 10**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Et voilà ! Fini le 10 !<strong>_

_**Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe qui sont plus des fautes de frappe. Merci de me les signaler si vous en trouvez !**_

_**Bye**_

_**Sadiic.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapitre 11 : le retour du lapin démoniaque_

_**Je sais à ce stade là, c'est plus du retard. Mais j'ai quand même réussi à pondre un chapitre ! Voyons le bon coté des choses !**_

_**Bonne Lecture !**_

_**PS: désolée certains espaces manquent à l'appel mais le site refuse de me les faire!**_

* * *

><p><em>Infirmerie de Poudlard<em>

-Mais qu'est ce qui vous a pris de lancer un sort pareil sur Harry ? Regardez dan quel état vous me l'avez mis, Severus !

Rogue marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible.

-Plus fort Severus ! Je n'entends rien !

-C'est sa faute, professeur Dumbledore ! Il a essayé de sortir du placard !

Regard médusé du Directeur.

-Je vous demande pardon ? Je crois que je n'ai pas tout compris…

-Il était posséder, alors j'ai…

-Et sur quoi basez-vous cette affirmation, l'interrompit Dumbledore.

-Il a essayé de me faire un câlin !

-Ah ouais quand même….N'empêche que vous l'avez mis dans un sal état.

Les deux hommes tournèrent leurs regards vers le lit où le Survivant était allongé, noyé sous les soins de l'infirmière. Des bulles de bave éclatèrent à la commissure de ses lèvres et un son sortit de sa gorge :

-Fluuugjehfaza

Severus se tourna vers Dumbledore, un sourire satisfait sur le visage :

-J'espère que vous n'aviez pas besoin de lui ?

_Quartier général des Mangemorts, appartement de Voldy._

En ce lendemain de rentrée scolaire, Voldemort d'ennuyait. Ne dites pas que c'est impossible puisque c'est un fait. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres soupira, assis sur son lit, tête baissée.

_/Qu'est ce que je m'ennuie, moi…/_

_*Bordel, c'est quand même pas les activités qui manquent !*_

_/Mais euh…depuis que j'ai donné sa mission à Lucius j'ai plus rien d'horrible et machiavélique à faire…et t'es qui toit d'abord ?/_

_*Ta conscience, mais on s'en fout ! Tu pourrais faire….euh…un gros génocide !*_

_/Déjà fait./_

_*Torturer dse prisonniers !*_

_/Déjà fait./_

_*Violer de femmes pour créer ta descendance !*_

_/J'suis pas équipé pour./_

_* O_o…ah désolée je ne savais pas. Tu pourrais…euh…danser la Lambada en bikini à St Tropez !*_

_/Déjà fait./_

_*Mais t'es vraiment quelqu'un d'horriblement cruel…pauvres touristes. Attends une minute…la lambada c'est une danse de couple ! Avec qui t'as…_

_/Avec Albus. Pas le vrai, hein ! Je parle de mon lapin démoniaque./_

Voldemort leva brusquement la tête. La voilà l'idée du siècle ! Le plan qui allait l'occuper et le divertir.

_Oh ! Par Merlin, je suis génial, merveilleux, splendide !_

-BUBUUUS ! AUX PIEDS !

_Bureau de Rogue_

-Salut, Papa !

Le-dit papa leva la tête de son magazine.

-Vu ton regard noir, tes sourcils froncés, tes narines dilatées et le nom du magazine que tu lis je déduis que je vais passer un mauvais quart d'heure, que je ne suis pas la seule cause de cette mauvaise humeur, et que tu ne lis pas vraiment ce magazine sans doute confisqué pendant tes cours.

Le nom du magazine ? Rogue baissa les yeux sur la couverture très flashy du bouquin dont le nom s'étalait en lettre rose « Homomensuel, le « ma-gai-zine » pour prendre soin de son corps ». La couverture quant à elle affichait « Rendez vos pieds sensuels à l'approche de l'hiver ».

Rogue grogna et balança le magazine sur son bureau se leva pour faire face à sa fille et entama la conversation d'une voix très (trop ?) calme :

-Pourquoi Poufsouffle ?

-J'aimais bien le symbole du blaireau.

-C'est sûr que ce n'est pas ça qui manque dans cette maison, des blaireaux, ricana Rogue.

-Contrairement aux Serpentard, ils sont sympathiques, près a aider les autres, généreux…

-Et surtout blonds, grands et stupides.

-Mais fallait le dire tout de suite ! Ce n'est pas les Poufsouffle qui te dérangent, c'est Diggory !

-T'as tout compris, ma fifille d'amour.

-M'appelle pas comme ça !

-De toute façon t'as aucune chance de sortir avec cet imbécile !

-Qu'est que t'en sais ? Il est célibataire et on s'est très vite rapproché hier soir ! J'ai toutes mes chances !

-Oh que non ! Il est gai ! Pour répondre à ta question silencieuse, c'est à lui que j'ai confisqué le magazine.

Tiffany serra les poings et sortit du bureau de son père en prenant soin de claquer la porte bien fort.

Rogue ricana, amplement satisfait. Il alla se rasseoir à son bureau et rouvrit le magazine

_Alors, étape 3 « Rendre ses ongles à croquer »._

_Appartement de Voldy_

-bon, t'as compris, Bubus : je te lâche à Pré-au-lard, tu te fais adopter par une gamine de Poudlard, tu t'infiltre tel un samouraï et une fois dans la place, je te possède pour voir ce qui se passe chez Dumby. Si tu réussis je te couvre de carottes.

La queue du lapin frétilla d'anticipation.

-Allez, Bubus, je te laisse seul, prépare toi mentalement. Courage, je suis avec toi.

Voldemort, à genoux devant son lapin, effectua le V de la victoire et laisse son lapin faire sa préparation mentale.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bon je sais, c'est court. Mais maintenant que j'ai du temps pour moi, ça devrait repartir. Je vais tenter de publier assez souvent.<strong>_

_**D'autre fic vont sans doute paraitre pendant les vacances, plus courte mais toutes aussi délirantes.**_

_**Merci à ceux qui continuent de lire malgré mes retards ! Et mes fautes d'orthographe et de frappe.**_

_**Bye, **_

_**Sadiic**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Deux jours, deux chapitres. Rassurez-vous, moi non plus je n'y crois pas !**_

_**Je cherche une âme charitable pour m'expliquer comment trouver un bêta-lecteur. Je laisse des fautes dans mes chapitres et je n'aime pas ça ! C'est pas agréable à lire une fic avec des fautes !**_

_**Le premier chapitre d'**__**Ikea**__** est enfin paru ! Ouais !**_

_**Un grand merci à ceux qui ont laissé une review sur le chapitre précédent. Je tente de répondre à tout le monde mais je me goure dans les pseudos. Si vous recevez deux réponses, c'est normal, ça veut dire que je me suis gourée.**_

_**Bonne Lecture,**_

_**Sadiic**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 12 : Le petit poisson blanc<span>

_Pré-au-Lard_

-Feuille de Thé ! Reviens ici ! Dobby n'est pas là pour s'amuser mais pour faire des achats afin de préparer le repas de ce soir.

-Mais Tonton Dobby ! Regarde le petit poisson blanc que Feuille de Thé a trouvé ! Il a plein de poils et il est tout doux !

-C'est pas un poisson, c'est un lapin.

-Nooooon ! Ne mens pas ! Il a deux nageoires !

-C'est ses oreilles…

-Feuille de Thé peut le garder ?

Le petit elfe regarda son tonton avec deux grands yeux vert larmoyant. Dobby craqua et accepta, regrettant sa décision deux secondes après.

_Poudlard, appartement du professeur Rogue_

_C'est bon, je crois que j'ai tout ! La brosse à dent, le pyjama, la baguette et même ma petite culotte porte-bonheur…_

Severus lança un regard plein d'amour à sa petite culotte et la rangea proprement dans son sac à dos avec ses autres affaires.

-Bonsoir Severus !

-Professeur Dumbledore ! Je vous ai déjà dit de frapper avant d'entrer chez moi !

-Vous n'allez pas m'en vouloir pour si peu ! Vous préparez vos affaires ?

-J'ai fini ! annonça Rogue fièrement

-D'après ce que je vois d'ici, vous n'avez emporté qu'un pyjama, une brosse à dent, votre baguette et….

-Oui, oui je sais, le coupa Rogue. Hors de question que Dumbledore le questionne sur son porte bonheur. Je voyage toujours léger, Professeur!

-Vous partez quand même pour une longue durée. Les négociations avec le Conseil des Alpha vous prendront peut-être des semaines…Vous devriez rajouter au moins un pyjama !

-Pas con…vous avez quelqu'un pour me remplacer aux cours de potions au moins ?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, l'apaisa Dumbledore, tout est réglé. Quand partez-vous ?

-Ce soir. Si ma fille s'inquiète de ne plus voir son papounet, trouvez une histoire à lui raconter.

Dumbledore acquiesça de la tête et se dirigea vers la porte des appartements de son professeur. Avant de quitter ceux-ci, il cria :

-Pour le pyjama, je vous conseille le violet à fleurs que vous portiez le jour du nouvel an, quand je vous ai trouvé avec Harry dans la salle de Trophées à une heure du matin. Cette couleur vous va à ravir

Rogue grogna à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Puis il s'empressa de rajouter dans son sac ledit pyjama.

*POP !*

-Aaaarghh ! hurla Rogue

-Regardez, Maître Rogue, FDT un poisson ! FDT un poisson ! Un poisson ! Un poisson !

-DU CALME FDT ! Et d'abord ce n'est pas un poisson, c'est un lapin !

-Si, c'est un poisson, il a deux nageoires !

-C'est pas des nageo…Mais on s'en FOUT ! Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Le petit elfe regarda le sac à dos de son maître :

-Vous partez, Maître ? Mais où ?

-Je pars en voyage, commença Rogue (tout fier de raconter à quelqu'un ses nouvelles responsabilités). En mission, serait plus juste. Je m'en vais tenter de faire changer d'avis le Conseil des Alfffff….mais…mais pourquoi je te raconte ça A TOI ?

Feuille de Thé baissa ses grandes oreilles déçu. Le lapin leva ses grandes oreilles, intéressé.

-Retournes aux cuisines et débarrasses-toi de ce lapin. Il va me foutre de poils partout !

_Repaire de Mangemorts, _

Un traître ? Severus est un traître ? Mais c'était pourtant évident ! C'est à cause de lui si son précédent plan avait raté ! Si Severus n'avait pas « trébuché », il aurait pu repeindre le palais de Doges de Venise en rose sans problème ! Mais Severus l'a bousculé et du coup c'est le Pont des Soupirs qui a reçut le sort de Recoloration. Son plan avait échoué, les moldus ont adoré la nouvelle couleur du repère des amoureux.

_Ils auraient été moins content si c'était le palais de Doges qui avait été recoloré, _pesta Voldemort dans sa tête.

Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres était quand même heureux. Les première heures de son plan concernant Bubus (nom code du plan : Bubus Power) étaient un succès. Même si il avait craint pour la vie de son lapin quand le petit elfe l'avait ramené dans les cuisines du château.

_**Flash Back**_

-T'inquiètes pas, petit poisson ! Feuille de Thé va bien s'occuper de toi !

L'elfe rempli un grand saladier d'eau, en renversa la moitié sur les dalles du sol et réussi à le poser sur l'une des quatre grandes tables de la cuisine.

Il prit ensuite le lapin dans ses petits bras et le jeta dans le saladier, heureux de rendre service à son nouvel ami. Il regarda le « poisson » s'agiter dans son nouvel aquarium avant de se calmer brusquement.

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

C'est à ce moment là que Voldy décida de voir comment se débrouillait son espion. Il prit possession de son esprit et ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi il était dans un saladier, un elfe le regardant de ses yeux verts globuleux, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Heureusement qu'un autre elfe, visiblement plein de bon sens, est arrivé pour secourir son compagnon à poil.

_Bon Severus est un traître, certes. Mais là je ne peux rien faire contre lui. Si seulement j'avais donné sa mission à Lucius maintenant ! Il aurait pu rencontrer Severus au Conseil des Alpha, le torturer, le lui ramener, le re-torturer, le tuer. Mais là, sa mission ne devrait pas tarder à toucher à sa fin._

La porte de l'appartement du Lord s'ouvrit en grinçant et la tête de Lucius apparue dans l'entrebâillement.

-Hum, excusez-moi, Maître.

-Alors, Luciusss ? As-tu mené ta mission à bien ?

-Ben…euh…je suis bien parti pour le Conseil mais à mi-chemin je me suis aperçu que j'avais oublié de prendre un deuxième pyjama alors je suis revenu….

Le Lord soupira.

-Et tu as mis deux mois à revenir ?

-Euh non….je me suis perdu en chemin. Je vous en pris, me punissez pas, Maître ! J'y retourne tout de suite !

Voldemort sourit, prit Lucius par les épaules :

-Je ne t'en veux pas mon cher, cher, très cher fidèle ! Mais ta mission va être quelque peu modifiée.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Je suis contente ! J'ai avancé dans cette histoire !<strong>_

_**Une petite review? Une petite critique ?**_

_**Bye,**_

_**Sadiic**_


End file.
